Graphs and charts are one way to graphically display the sets of data to the users. These graphs and charts are displayed on a number of different devices with different user interfaces and different requirements and parameters. The exponential growth of data in the digital transformation age leads to new requirements in software and digital experiences to facilitate the discovery of insights out of vast amounts of diverse data.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.